Eternal Darkness
by Enchanted99
Summary: When I look at myself I don't see the same girl anymore; now I see a murder, some one who let their family died, a girl with golden eyes; the eyes of a dark caster. Alternate ending to Beautiful Creatures, Lena goes dark.


Eternal Darkness

_Lena_

I don't remember wanting this. I would never chose this, ever. Right? I don't even remember making the decision it was as if it was already chosen for me. I sobbed tears streaming down my face no one was here to comfort me and it was all my fault. Ethan lies passed out on my bedroom floor whilst Macon lies dead in the yard, Ridley is who knows were, and Ryan hates me and I don't blame her. Even Boo is afraid to get too close to me. Everyone else is dead. The scariest part is that I don't feel anything, not the guilt for killing them, the sadness from losing them, or the emotional pain I should be feeling. Right now I should be lying in my bad unable to move tears and sorrow racking through me causing me to shake, bit instead I feel nothing. So I sit here as I wait for Ethan to stir, trying to make myself cry, to feel something. But right now I just feel scared but even that starting to pass and nothing else it left just hollowness. Amma tried coming over here to help me but I can tell she's afraid of me and for Ethan's life. I don't blame them. Amma is in charge of taking care of Ryan she's so frightened and mad at me and I'm sure Ethan will leave too. I sigh as I was Ethan he begins to stir, little twitching movement here and there. I call Amma to take him home, away from me. She ask me if I'm sure and I am. She says to just call if I need anything. I thanks her and she leaves.

Then I'm left alone with my thoughts. I try not to think about the past few hours but it'll the one of only things that'll make me feel something; the other is my reflection which is a constant reminder of this night, my sixteenth moon. When I look at myself I don't see the same girl anymore; now I see a murder, some one who let their family died, a girl with golden eyes; the eyes of a dark caster. I still can't process how this happened; it was all to quick, through the pain, fear, sadness, sorrow, and rage I could barely understand what was happening to me until it was too late. I'm lying to myself of, sadly I remember what happened all to well.

_~Flash Back~_

_Ethan was gone. Killed, by my own mother who wanted my dead or as a dark caster, which might as well be murder. I can bring him back, for a price. Her voice echoed in my head. I knew what she wanted but I wouldn't __give it to her. Such a shame. Her voice echoes in my head once more. Shut up! I yell at the top of my lungs as I run to Ethan. _

_"Not much time now." She murmurs. I hear Macon, Boo, Larkin, and Abraham fighting but right now I only have eyes for Ethan. I start to feel a slight throbbing pain, like a minor headache but I ignore it a deep running. Nut it quickly worsen to the point were I collapse and can't think straight. _

_It's time. Sarafine kelted. I start to black out the last thing I hear is Macon shouting my name then cursing my mother. I'm woken up by a different type of pain; this is like and icy fire is coursing through my veins, and my vision is clouded in a golden haze. What this can't be happening! I look up and see that the moon as moved positions in the sky. I wasn't out that long but how did this happen? It was supposed to be my choice! _

_I hear Saraphine's ear-splitting __laugh. "I knew you wouldn't make the right choice on your own; you just needed a little guidance."_

_"What did you do?" I scream. _

_"It'll all come back in time, Josefine." Josefine daughter of Sarafine, well isn't that great._

_"Tell me what you did!" I demand. _

_"Lena calm down." Uncle Macon warns me but I don't listen. What happened next was surprised even me. Fire begins to circle Sarafine, Abraham and Larkin, pushing them into a small circle. The flames get larger and hotter. Lighting begins to strike missing them be a few inches and the wind picks up but there is no rain, so they are in the middle of a fire tornado. Then in a flash of blinding light, they scream and disappear. All this happened in a matter of seconds._

_Then all is quiet. I stare at the ashes in horror. I couldn't have killed my own mother even though is was a complete b****, right?_

_"Lena." Uncle Macon says in shock. I turn to the sound of his voice and he gasp. He opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by screams coming from the house, he travels there before I can say anything._

_I walk over to Ethan, he's cold and motionless. A single tear fall down my face. I fell power flood through me and I know what I must do. I begin to __recite the one spell that started this whole mess, first in Latin, then in English. _

_Lightning strikes me, Ethan and somewhere else. Ethan is bathed in a golden light. I go over and see what happened he has a faint pulse so I carry him back to the house. _

_Amma is there, I keep my head down._

_"My lord Lena what did you do?!" She nearly screams at me. I look around and see Uncle Macon, Reece, and Aunt Del scattered around the lawn, just lying there not moving. From behind the shrubbery Ryan appears. "How could you?" She asks her voice is so full of fear. _

_I look up meeting her and Amma in the eye._

_**A/N: So let me know what you think… should I continue it?**_


End file.
